


Ты правда хочешь это знать?

by miloserdie



Series: И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, fellas is it gay to fuck a cyborg, they seem to be very good friends, логистические и моральные проблемы роботоебли, экзистенциальный мистер вялый
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Сколько мы не виделись, лет пять? – скептически приподняв бровь, говорит Фрэнк. – Ты постарел на все десять.Пять лет, два месяца и четыре дня, думает про себя Солид. Это если считать с того Рождества.
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Series: И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Ты правда хочешь это знать?

**Author's Note:**

> больше спасибо эшли вуду и официальному комиксу за то, что солида с дыбы снял грей фокс и в целом за джуси фокс контент  
> нишевой дроч на совместные со @StulaDva хк серия я уже не помню какая

Понемногу в глазах перестает двоиться, ватные конечности начинает покалывать от притока крови, а язык перестает казаться огромным и чужеродным во рту.

\- Отвали, - невнятно говорит Солид, отпихивая от себя чужие руки.

Холодные металлические пальцы приятным облегчением ощущаются на обоженной коже, но раздражают, будто обезличенные перчатки доктора на осмотре.

\- Сиди ровно.

\- Отвали, - чуть агрессивнее повторяет Солид, шлепком скидывая с себя ладонь.

Пальцы смыкаются на горле, опасно сжимаясь под челюстью.

\- Я сказал, сиди ровно, - глухо доносится из-под шлема.

\- Пошел ты, - выдавливает Солид, с трудом сглатывая. – Вначале покажи, кто ты такой на самом деле.

\- Это мы уже обсудили.

\- Ты не Фокс, - уверенно говорит Солид. – Кто бы ты ни был, ты точно не он. Так что лучше бы тебе показать, кто ты такой, перед тем, как я с тобой разберусь.

Вздох.

Фигура перед ним опускает руки вдоль тела почти бессильно. Потом он берется за выступы под челюстью и что-то нажимает – щелкают зажимы и с легким шипением отходит лицевая пластина, металлические крепления с лязгом выходят из пазов.

Острые края пальцев подцепляют зазоры в шлеме, и Солид ощущает, как у него начинает кружиться голова от легкой дереализации. Наномашины быстро стабилизируют его психическое состояние, но поганый пресный привкус от подступающей тошноты так и остается во рту.

\- Ты ненастоящий, - неуверенно говорит он.

Фокс пожимает плечами. Жест этот, такой привычный, кажется ударом под дых.

Наверное, если бы у него до сих пор не путались мысли от боли, он бы так не сделал, но сейчас он подрывается и бессмысленно хватает Фокса за шею, притягивает к себе, судорожно ухватившись за плечи.

Он чертовски _холодный_. По гладким металлическим граням экзоскелета скользят пальцы. Фокс не отвечает на объятие, но внезапно по нему проходит легкий разряд, и Солид тут же отшатывается, ужаленный током.

\- Коротит, - объясняет Фокс, подразумевая этим неловкое «извини».

Они просто стоят друг напротив друга, молча, и напряжение едва не потрескивает, как случайные статические заряды между металлических пальцев Фокса.

\- Здесь твои вещи, - бессмысленно говорит он, не отводя взгляда.

\- Мгм, - так же бессмысленно отвечает Солид, боясь даже сморгнуть.

У Фокса другие глаза. Что-то не так. И дело даже не в саккадических неконтролируемых движениях зрачка, из-за которого взгляд кажется диким и неосмысленным – они были другого цвета. Радужка металлически поблескивает. 

\- Ты меня помнишь? – спрашивает Фокс.

Спрашивает откровенно невпопад, так что Солид на какое-то мгновение теряется – и от этой заминки лицо у Фокса становится совсем отчаянным.

\- Ты похоже совсем себе башку об пол отбил, Фрэнк, - говорит он, выдавливая подобие улыбки. – Если решил, что я тебя забыл.

Шутка чудовищно неловкая и топорная, и едва он закрывает рот, ему тут же хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Но Фрэнк внезапно расслабляется, и с лица у него исчезает это кошмарное загнанное выражение.

\- Я-то тебя еле узнал, - говорит он. – Выглядишь отвратительно.

Солид хмыкает. От дурацкой подначки напряжение между ними окончательно исчезает – это же ведь тот самый Фрэнк, которого он так хорошо знает. Знал.

\- Сколько мы не виделись, лет пять? – скептически приподняв бровь, говорит Фрэнк. – Ты постарел на все десять.

Пять лет, два месяца и четыре дня, думает про себя Солид. Это если считать с того Рождества и не брать в расчет те полтора года, пока я таскал тебя за собой изувеченным привидением.

Этого всего он, конечно же, не говорит. Он говорит:

\- На себя посмотри.

А потом обхватывает его за лицо обеими руками и, качнувшись вперед, целует. Кончики пальцев скребут по металлическим пластинам на челюсти, но об этом он пытается не задумываться. Рот у Фрэнка теплый и губы потрескавшиеся, точно так, как и было раньше. Если закрыть глаза, кажется, будто все как прежде. Будто и не было всех этих лет.

Он подсознательно ждет тычка в ребра или упершейся в грудь ладони – Фрэнк никогда не был любителем подобного, да и его самого редко заносило на тактильность, то, что было между ними, не так работало. Но сейчас, к его удивлению, Фрэнк его не останавливает, наоборот, он с каким-то почти отчаянием вжимается в его лицо и прихватывает его за затылок. Волосы больно зажимает в пазы между металлическими суставами, но Солид даже не обращает внимания.

Все тело Фокса чертовски твердое и холодное – когда он сильнее наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь к голой груди Солида, который так и не успел надеть хотя бы майку, того рефлекторно передергивает от контакта с холодной металлической поверхностью нагрудных пластин и жесткой кевларовой оплетки торса.

Фокс это замечает – конечно же, он замечает. Он ничего не говорит, но тут же отстраняется.

\- Я не… - пытается оправдаться Солид, но Фокс отмахивается от него рукой.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но Фокс внезапно изменяется в лице - его передергивает, челюсти сжимаются так сильно, что белеют губы.

\- Фокс? – с опаской спрашивает Снейк.

\- Не подходи, - с трудом выговаривает Фокс, предостерегающе выставив вперед потрескивающую электричеством ладонь.

Он кое-как добирается до стены и, прислонившись спиной, со всей дури бьется затылком об угол – раз, второй, третий.

\- Фокс, - упрямо повторяет Солид и тут же оказывается рядом, пытаясь оттащить его от стены за плечи.

Его снова бьет током, и он с ругательством отшатывается, тряся обожженной ладонью. Фокс еще пару раз с размаху прикладывается затылком, а потом затихает – лицо у него расслабляется.

\- Я же сказал, не подходи, - переводя дыхание, говорит он.

\- Какого…

\- Подача ингибиторов барахлит, - поясняет Фокс. – Шунты с обезболивающим отходят, как раз в основании черепа. Не обращай внимания.

Солиду становится неловко, будто бы он подсмотрел что-то, для него не предназначенное. Шунты в основании черепа? Он что, _постоянно_ на обезболивающих?

Они молчат, глядя друг на друга. Фокс восстанавливает дыхание и отлипает от стены, подходит к нему ближе.

Черт, ему столько всего надо сказать. Слова собираются в глотке колючим комом, пока он лихорадочно выбирает, что же говорить первым.

\- Я думал, что ты умер, - вылетает из него практически случайно.

Худший возможный вариант. Последнее, что было бы уместно сказать.

Фрэнк хмыкает.

\- Я тоже так думал, - говорит он просто. Потом добавляет: - Я и сейчас не уверен в обратном.

\- Почему?

\- Вполне ожидаемая побочка от фирменного коктейля из транквилизаторов от Кларк.

\- От кого?

\- Не важно.

Он делает паузу, опять разглядывая Солида с тем самым странным выражением лица.

\- Я бы определил реальность происходящего по твоему присутствию, - говорит он. – Но ты там тоже был.

\- Где?

Он чувствует себя полным дураком, переспрашивая буквально каждую его фразу.

\- В лаборатории. Кларк говорила, импринтинг. Эмоциональное переживание и стресс, наслоенный на фиксацию.

Что это еще должно значить, беспомощно думает Солид.

\- Кларк? – переспрашивает он опять, задает самый безопасный вопрос. – Это она сделала…

Он замолкает, внезапно сообразив, что не может подобрать слова.

\- Ну? – с кривой усмешкой говорит Фрэнк. – Договаривай. Сделала меня _этим_?

Солид знает этот тон – Фокс ощетинивается, уходя в глухую оборону, обычно таким пассивно-агрессивным тоном он общался с командирами, от которых ему не нравилось получать приказы.

Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по скуле Фокса. Кривой шрам под глазом все там же, где и был. Синяки под глазами все те же, разве что сейчас они куда сильнее выделяются на его нездорово бледной коже. Кривая переносица, рассеченная рубцом еще одного шрама, все та же. Фокс видимо напрягается под его рукой, глядя из-подо лба, но не отдергивает лица от прикосновения.

Странно. Вот это уже совсем не то, что было раньше.

Солид и сам не знает, что на него находит, но он ведет рукой дальше – по металлической подчелюстной пластине, чешуйчатой оплетке шеи, массивным пластинам экзоскелета на плечах. Заводит руку назад, ощупывает гладкий затылок и пазы со шляпками соединительных болтов, пересчитывает пальцами металлические фальш-пластины позвонков.

\- Титан и армированный карбонопластик, - говорит Фокс, скашивая глаза на его руку. – Никелированная сталь.

Солид реагирует на информацию глухим «мгм». С поясницы, там, где фальш-позвоночник заканчивается, переходя в бедренную защиту, Солид переводит руку на гладкий бок, проходится ладонью до нагрудных пластин. Более мягкие, они упруго пружинят под нажатием.

\- Полиамид и кевлар, - опять поясняет Фокс. – Неопрен на сгибах.

\- Снимается? – перебивает его Солид.

Фокс осекается. Он собирается сказать что-то резкое, судя по злому взгляду, но потом видимо, передумывает, и лицо у него становится просто усталым.

\- Нет, - говорит он бесцветным голосом.

\- Жаль, - не подумав, говорит он.

На удивление, мрачное выражение лица Фокса сменяет кривая ухмылка.

\- Не вижу проблем, - говорит Фокс и, коротко пожав плечами, сует самые кончики пальцев ему за ремень, упираясь пяткой ладони между ног.

Ему почти что стыдно за то, как быстро реагирует тело – для себя он торопливо находит объяснение в своей тактильной депривации и довольно депрессивном состоянии того, что можно было бы назвать личной жизнью. Хотя даже само это словосочетание по отношению к нему и последним годам звучит чрезмерно щедро. Фокс насмешливо приподнимает брови и уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он его перебивает.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Солид и, обхватив его лицо двумя ладонями, снова целует.

Фокс все равно пытается что-то вякнуть, когда он чуть отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, но он снова затыкает его невнятным «завали» прямо в губы, и тот сдается, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы расстегнуть ему ремень.

Солид едва не спрашивает, получится ли у него это сделать новыми пальцами, но вовремя одергивает себя и только со свистом втягивает воздух через зубы, когда Фокс расстегивает молнию.

\- Я уверен, что членом ты пользуешься еще реже, чем собственной башкой, - говорит Фрэнк ему на ухо, и Солида пробирает предвкушающий мандраж от тона его голоса. – Но все-таки надо оставить его при тебе. Так что придется самому.

Он не сразу понимает, что Фокс имеет в виду, а когда соображает, послушно обхватывает себя рукой. Металлические пальцы ложатся сверху, сжимают, впиваясь острыми краями сгибов в костяшки. Ощущается это… странно, холод руки Фокса поверх пальцев контрастирует с шероховатым теплом собственной ладони, но физиология берет вверх, оттирая бесконечно анализирующий окружающее разум на задний план. В конце концов, какая разница – Фокс тут, рядом, даже если от него не исходит привычное тепло.

Сам Фокс разглядывает его лицо почти что с жадностью, отмечая каждую эмоцию, каждую реакцию – сведенные брови, капельку пота на виске, закушенную губу, расширенные зрачки. Солиду становится немного не по себе от его взгляда, почти что отчаянного, так что он снова лезет целоваться, и Фрэнк снова позволяет ему, чуть ускоряя движения направляющей его ладони.

Под кучей его вещей на соседнем столе пикает кодек, и Солид отстраненно думает о том, что Кэмпбелл и штаб, наверное, сходят с ума, учитывая при каких обстоятельствах он последний раз выходил на связь. Потом он думает, что возможно, вызывает Миллер, и от предстоящего разговора, где его саботирование миссии ради импульсивного перепиха с восставшим из мертвых лучшим другом непременно выведут на чистую воду, ему становится немного стыдно.

\- Ответишь? – спрашивает Фокс, чуть отстранившись.

Судя по насмешливому выражению лица, он читает его, как открытую книгу. Размеренно двигать рукой он все же не прекращает, так что Солид прикусывает щеку, чтобы не застонать, кое-как собирает силы для внятного ответа.

\- Вначале закончим здесь.

Фокс фыркает.

\- В ФОКСХАУНДе, я смотрю, ничего не меняется, а? Солид Снейк все так же отвлекается во время миссий.

\- Я уже давно не в ФОКСХАУНДе.

\- Поэтому отвлекаться можно?

\- Это же ты.

Насмешка тут же сползает с лица Фокса. Он отпускает его руку и поднимает обе ладони к его лицу, едва прикасаясь большими пальцами к линии челюсти.

\- Значит, это ты совсем не поменялся, - говорит он задумчиво.

\- Ты тоже.

Фокс отрицательно качает головой.

Этот момент искренности между ними кажется таким правильным, что даже не смотря на отчаянно требующее завершения тело, Солид готов прямо сейчас заправиться, одеться, и отправиться дальше, лишь бы Фрэнк был где-то рядом.

\- Нет, - глухо повторяет Фокс. – Я совсем уже другой.

Он быстро оглядывает его с головы до ног и, оценив обстановку, опускается на колени.

Ровно в этот момент Солида колет осознание, что все идет совсем не так.

Не то, что бы он этого не хотел – у него едва не темнеет в глазах, когда он ощущает теплый влажный рот на члене – но как только он теряет возможность смотреть прямо в лицо Фрэнка и разрывает близкий зрительный контакт, все его лихорадочно анализирующее рациональное сознание тут же прорывается вперед, занимая мысли.

Если Фокс постоянно на ингибиторах, то он ничего не чувствует, кроме особо острых всплесков боли, прорывающихся через блокаторы.

Если Фокс не контролирует силу нажатия пальцев, значит живая ткань начинается не ниже локтя. Исходя из плотности материалов и глубины зазоров в суставах, от него осталась едва ли верхняя половина тела.

Если Фокс настолько нестабилен, то сам он просто сраный мудак, пользующийся ситуацией.

Или нет?

Он решает закрыть глаза – может так будет полегче – и это недолго, но работает. Потом он машинально кладет руку Фоксу на затылок, ожидая по привычке ухватиться за неряшливо отросшие волосы, зацепить узел банданы, но под пальцами оказывается гладкий металл и геометрически ровные стыки пластин с идеально ровными пазами под болты креплений.

У него уходит все самообладание, чтобы инстинктивно не отдернуть руку, но он более чем очевидно замирает, напрягшись. Фокс это, конечно же, замечает. Он останавливается и медленно выдыхает через нос, потом с влажным звуком выпускает его изо рта и поднимает лицо вверх, глядя Солиду прямо в глаза.

\- Если ты не хочешь… - говорит он, и окончание фразы повисает в воздухе.

Фокс придерживает его ладонями за бедра и кончики металлических пальцев впиваются до боли – сомнительно, что он это контролирует, просто вряд ли калибровка сцепления предусматривала для его рук что-то, кроме боевых функций.

\- Фрэнк, - как можно мягче говорит Солид. – Чего _ты_ хочешь?

\- Какая разница? – зло огрызается Фокс. – Давно ты так размяк? Хочешь отсос по-быстрому или нет? У меня нет на это времени.

Голос у него раздраженный, и все это с первого взгляда напоминает их обычный перепих в лагере, когда выдавалось пересечься и были силы. Быстро, эффективно, без лишних разговоров и разборок. Они всегда идеально работали в двойке на полевых операциях.

Только вот на этот раз все совсем по-другому. Солид прекрасно слышит, какое натянутое раздражение в голосе Фокса, и его не покидает ощущение, что одно неверное слово – и случится что-то непоправимое. На мгновение Фрэнка снова перекашивает, как от боли, но потом он тут же снова становится хмурым.

\- Хочу, - просто отвечает Солид, и лицо у Фокса немного расслабляется. – А ты?

\- Я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

\- Это плохая идея.

Фокс устало выдыхает и упирается ему лбом в бедро.

\- Ты же ведь реально решил, что ты мной пользуешься? - глухо говорит он. – Как же я мог забыть, что под всем этим суровым фасадом ты бесхребетный добряк, который позволит любому по себе пройти, если этого для благого дела.

Солид хмуро молчит.

\- Никому не позволяй этого узнать, – говорит Фокс, снова поднимая на него глаза. – Потому что вряд ли кто-то еще использует это только для того, чтобы развести тебя потрахаться и через чужие ощущения пытаться обмануть себя в том, что он еще жив.

\- Что? – несчастным голосом спрашивает Солид.

Фокс только заводит глаза, не считая нужным повторяться.

\- Так мы продолжаем или нет? – спрашивает он.

Снейк кивает. Не находит в себе сил сказать нет – хотя рациональная часть сознания буквально кричит об этом. Если Фрэнку это нужно, он готов сделать что угодно, хотя ощущение от осознания происходящего такое, будто его окатили ведром холодной воды.

Он придерживает Фокса под челюстью, поглаживая большим пальцем стык металла и кожи на щеке, свистяще выдыхает, чтобы не издавать слишком уж позорных звуков. Все те же мысли про неправильность происходящего крутятся в голове, но под конец он так отвлекается, что едва не пропускает момент, чтобы предупредить Фокса. Тот отстраняется сам, насмешливо глядя снизу-вверх.

\- Полегче, - фыркает он. – Вряд ли ты хотел бы увидеть, как проходит профилактическая чистка.

Он снова встает на ноги и снова кладет свои пальцы поверх его собственных, на этот раз уклоняясь от поцелуя и упираясь носом Снейку во вспотевший висок.

Солид кончает в свою ладонь, бессильно прислоняясь к шее Фокса. Чешуйчатая металлическая оплетка приятно холодит разгоряченный лоб. Второй рукой он машинально цепляется за плечо и болезненно задирает пару ногтей об острый угол зазора между пластинами.

Они стоят, прилипнув друг в другу, почти минуту, пока Солид переводит дыхание. Он запоздало думает, что, наверное, им в целом стоило просто так постоять и поговорить.

Фокс отстраняется первым, напоследок мазнув его губами по скуле.

\- Собирайся, - говорит он. – У нас еще куча дел.

Он согласно кивает и кое-как застегивает еще трясущимися пальцами штаны. Все его снаряжение так и лежит, сваленное, на соседнем столе, и когда он поворачивается к Фоксу спиной, распутывая верхние ремни костюма, то позволяет себе небольшую полуулыбку, пока тот не заметил. _У нас_. Он уже чертовски отвык от этого.

Солид одевается быстро и без лишних движений, проверяет карабины ремней и снаряжение – все на месте, все готово. Потом подходит к Фоксу, который наблюдает за ним, опершись на один из столов, и в нерешительности останавливается.

Что он должен сказать? Что он может сказать?

\- То, что ты сказал…

Фокс издает раздраженный звук.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что сейчас лучшее время, чтобы это обсудить?

\- Я не думаю, что ты стал другим, Фрэнк.

Фокс недовольно цокает языком и отмахивается от него, отворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу. Потом, будто передумав, все же оборачивается.

\- У меня нервы спаяны вручную, Дейв, - говорит он. - Ингибиторов и физраствора в венах больше, чем крови. Бесполезные куски мяса внутри металла — это скорее для того, чтобы я не сбрендил окончательно, не ощущая тела. Я уже не человек.

\- Я так не считаю.

\- Зато я так считаю.

Поганое ощущение неправильности происходящего снова возвращается, собираясь ледяной пустотой под ребрами. Он чувствует, что каждая секунда, пока он молчит, будто бы отдаляет их еще больше, но так и не может облечь в слова все то, что ему нужно произнести вслух.

Фокс собирается что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто вздыхает и возвращается обратно к нему. Потом прихватывает его за маскировочный костюм на груди и, притянув к себе, целует.

Первые пару секунд Солид даже не отвечает, опешив – это первый раз на его памяти, когда Фокс целует его первым – но тут же приходит в себя и раскрывает губы в ответ, обнимает его локтем за шею, вжимая в себя невозможно близко. Он вкладывает в этот поцелуй все, что может, все, что у него есть – все эти пять лет ожидания, отчаяния, разочарования, тоски, апатии. Фокс отвечает с таким же напором и силой, пока они окончательно не выдыхаются и просто прислоняются друг к другу лбом.

\- Поговорим потом, - говорит Фокс, запыхавшись. – Если уж ты так хочешь, я тебе все расскажу.

\- Я тоже, - торопливо добавляет Солид.

\- Ты тоже что?

\- Мне много чего надо тебе сказать.

Фокс хмыкает, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

\- Тогда в наших же интересах закончить тут все побыстрее, - говорит он, отстраняясь.

Он ставит на место лицевую пластину, застегивает крепления. Красный индикатор загорается и тут же гаснет, держатели на челюсти с шипением защелкиваются.

Они быстро договариваются знаками о плане и мгновенно расходятся, выходя в коридор. Фокс включает камуфляж, оставляя в воздухе только пару потрескивающих статических зарядов.

Солид позволяет себе еще одну полуулыбку, набирая на кодеке частоту Кэмпбелла.

Нужно только продержаться до конца этой ночи.

**Author's Note:**

> а потом фрэнк умер))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
